Another Saturday, Another Careless Move
by I-Spy-A-Liar
Summary: Sorry I'm not good at titles. Wrenna fanfic, just cause there's not enough of them and Wrenna are amazing. Please leave a review so I can improve it and feel free to give any suggestions.


"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" Hanna gushed to the person she just ran into. She crouched down to help pick up the medical textbooks the man had dropped, which would've been unusual in most places, but not here. She had just been visiting her friend (well, ex-friend) here at the Radley Sanitarium and, as usual, Mona had stared right through her for the full hour, completely ignoring everything Hanna said. "Here you go," Hanna said, shoving the pile of books at the man while trying not to make eye contact, the last thing she needed was a lecture from some 50-year-old doctor about how she needed to be more careful. She could feel his eyes staring at her but she willed herself not to look at him.

"It's Hanna, right?" Hanna automatically responded to her name, wondering how this man with the gorgeous accent knew it. She was taken aback by the doctor whose beautiful eyes she was now staring into. He was young, no older than 23, definitely not the old, grey man she'd been expecting. She recognised his face, but couldn't remember ever talking to him (she would've remembered that accent). Then it hit her, it was Wren Kingston, the gorgeous med student who'd been engaged to Spencer's sister, well, until she'd caught him and Spencer making out in her bedroom anyway… Then she realised Wren was staring at her, expecting an answer.

"Oh, yeah, that's me! You're Wren, right?" She answered; suddenly worrying she'd got his name wrong.

"Yeah, Wren Kingston," he replied with a smile, hypnotising Hanna with his irresistible accent. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was… I was just visiting someone," Hanna replied, trying to sound nonchalant. Wren looked at her sympathetically.

"Mona?" He asked, looking to the ground before glancing at her again, like he was afraid how she'd react. She sighed.

"Please don't tell anyone to saw me here," Hanna pleaded.

"Of course not, I would never do that," he assured her. "But if you ever need someone to talk to, I understand what you're going through Hanna." He gave her a small smile, and then turned to walk away. Hanna was surprised that she felt sad that this man she hardly knew was leaving.

"Wait," she called out before she even realised what she was saying. "Maybe we could talk now? If you're not busy I mean…" He turned around with a slight smile still lingering on his face.

"I was just finishing actually. I just need to go get my stuff."

Hanna burst out laughing as Wren was telling her about an old man he'd have to give sponge baths in his last hospital. They'd been sitting in the Starbucks down the street from Radley for hours. For some reason Hanna had told this man she barely knew all about her friendship with Mona. In return he had told her loads of hilarious stories about patients he'd worked with to cheer her up. And the longer she talked to him the closer she moved to him on the sofa they were both sitting on. She didn't even realise she was doing it; it was like he was a magnet drawing her in. She started to notice lots of little things about him too. Like how he only had one dimple instead of two, and you could only see it when he really smiled. Or how he bit his lips when he was embarrassed. Or how soft and pink his lips looked… Hanna felt herself moving closer to him again, but she didn't stop herself even though their arms were now touching. They had both stopped talking and were now just gazing into each other's eyes. Both their heads were slowly moving forward, though neither of them seemed to realise it. Their faces were only inches away from each other when Hanna's phone started ringing, startling them. Hanna scrambled for her phone while moving as far away from Wren as possible. She glanced at the name that flashed across her phone screen— Caleb. Hanna hadn't thought about him all day, certainly not when she was with Wren.

"Hey babe," she said down the phone, hoping she didn't sound as guilty as she felt. She saw Wren raise his eyebrows out of the corner of her eye, but she would deal with him later.

"Where are you?" Caleb asked, sounding annoyed. "I'm at your house; I thought we were cooking tonight?" Hanna swore under her breath, she'd totally forgotten she and Caleb had made plans tonight, ever since they'd taken a couple of cooking lessons together it was all he wanted to do. Yeah, it was romantic the first time but she really couldn't be bothered cooking, she just wanted to sit and talk to Wren some more.

"Oh, I'm so sorry; my meeting with Dr. Sullivan ran really late…" She had told him and everyone else that she had started having meetings with Dr. Sullivan again; she knew none of them would understand why she had to visit Mona. She looked over at Wren who had just ordered another coffee and smiled to herself. She was so happy she had someone who understood why she visited Mona and even encouraged it. She wasn't about to lose that because of something that didn't even happen. She decided to just forget about the moment they'd just had, although part of her didn't want to. She pushed down those thoughts and concentrated on what Caleb was saying to her.

"… and we could still make the pasta if you left now." He was still talking about cooking.

"Yeah, okay I'll leave now. See you soon." Hanna hung up before he could even say goodbye. For some reason she was annoyed at him, even though it was her that had almost kissed someone else. Then she remembered that she hadn't, it was just a weird moment. Nothing had happened. But just as she had convinced herself that she had just been happy about talking to someone about Mona, Wren looked up at her with those beautiful eyes and her heart melted.

"Who was that?" He asked casually, obviously not realising how speechless his accent made her.

"Oh, it was just… Caleb."

"Caleb?"

"… My boyfriend." Wren raised his eyebrows, just as he had when she answered the phone.

"Oh." Did he sound… sad? No, that was just her imagination playing tricks with her.

"I kind of have to go, sorry," Hanna said apologetically, not looking at him.

"No, it's okay," he replied. "But I hope we can do this again?" He asked hopefully. Hanna felt a huge smile creep across her face.

"I would love that," she answered.

Wren walked her to her car and just before she got in he grabbed her arm and spun her around. Their faces were almost touching. Suddenly she didn't want to go and cook with Caleb, she wanted to stay here. She reached up and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I'll see you soon," she said and slowly climbed into her car and drove away.


End file.
